Blood in the moon light
by Kindred01
Summary: Set in first series, Scott and Stiles got spilt up in the school and something nasty happens to Stiles.


**(Set in the first series when Scott and Stiles are trapped in the school but with a twist)**

**Blood in the moon light**

**Chapter 1**

Scott and Stiles got spilt up when they found themselves locked in the school, and now somehow stiles ended up in the gym "Scott?" he whispered as he walked in, the double door swung back making the squeaking scrapping noise as it closed behind him, Stiles could feel his heart thumping against his chest for a moment he thought that he was going to have an alien moment where instead of an alien his heart would do the bursting out "Scott!" he called out again.

Walking more into the light that come from the small windows that sat on the roof "Scott!" he called out again, biting his lips he stood there 'thud' he froze as he heard something drop behind as he felt the ground quaked under him "S…Scott?" and snarl grew out of the darkness, "Derek?" he hoped, but that hoped soon died as the other wolf snarled at the name, he felt himself get thrown across the room and hit the wall where the ropes for gym are kept, he blinked in the darkness trying to see the wolf while fumbling for his phone, he pulled it out of his jacket pocket his finger moved shakily over the keys trying to get the address book. A crawled hand swiped at hishand making him drop the phone setting it off to ring the only number he brought up 911.

This time he was thrown onto the floor with a rib cracking smack "Arrh fuck!" he cried out, kneeling on top of him the werewolf jaw's by his ear growling lowly, breathing heavily the wolf sniffed the back of his neck, closing his eyes tight he waited for the teeth to tear into him, but the wolf has something else even nastier in mind. The moment when Stiles realised what the beast wanted when he felt his jeans get ripped off his legs "Gah no!" Stiles cried out and tried to crawl way, but the wolf held him down by placing a large clawed hand on the centre of his back "NO GET OFF ME!" He cried out as he felt something large and blunt, in one quick movement the werewolf forced himself deep inside of Stiles, he open his mouth to scream but only a chocking sob came. Each time he tried to scream his throat closes off leaving him chocking and sobbing as the large full fur black wolf moved faster his claws buried them into Stiles skin.

Scott heard Stiles cries of distress he could feel his fear from where he stood, he turned around and started to run towards the attack, but he bumping into Allison, Jackson and Lydia really didn't help as he had to run pass them as they called out for him, he ran into the gym "OH GOD…What is that?" Allison cried out, the wolf turned to see the small group, Scott ran at the wolf and Stiles but before he could get there the wolf had bit the body blew him on the shoulder and neck

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH."Stiles screamed, before the wolf drops him and jump up and smashed thought the small windows on the roof just as the sound of police cars pulled up,

"Why was that thing here?" Jackson finely said, Scott moved to Stiles taking his jacket off and laid it cross him

"Stiles can you hear me." He said, the boy on the floor open his eyes to look up at Scott and then closes them again

"I…It hurts." He said quietly

"Scott?" Allison called out as she walked over to him "Oh god Stiles!" she cries out covering her mouth in shock just as the police come storming into the room, Stiles sat at the front of the group of police.

"What happen Scott?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as they stood in the hall way of the hospital, at this point Scott didn't know what to do he had no idea if Derek is alive or dead, his best friend just got brutally attack by the alpha wolf who bit him, his girl friend is in the waiting room freaking out, her Dad would kick his arse in more ways than one, what does he do? He looked up at the man in front of him he could see the pain in his eyes. Scott took a deep breath

"It was a werewolf." He said

"Scott …" the boy looked up his eyes changing colour to prove his point; the Sheriff took a step back

"It's a werewolf that attack Stiles it was the same werewolf that attack me and the same one who has been killing people, I am helping Derek to find him and kill him." The older man looked at the boy in front of him

"You're…"

"Yes not by choice."

"And is Stiles?"

"He had been bitten but I don't know if he will turn, Derek say it doesn't turn everyone but your bigger worry than the Alpha is the hunters if they know that me or Stiles has been bitten they will kill us without a second thought on the families, that is what they did to Derek's family and some where human." He said

"Hunters oh for fuck sake who Scott who?"

"Allison's family her dad shot me with a cross bow and her aunt shot Derek, she fucking nuts... Oh sorry, they will kill without care about who you are." The Sheriff sat back down against the chair he looked at the room behind him and saw a figure behind him, he jumped up "It's Derek at least I know he's alive."

"What is he doing?"

"He will stay nearby to make sure he's safe, he may not say it but he has a soft spot for Stiles."

"Good to know." He said quietly resting his head in his hands.

**Chapter 2  
**

_3 weeks later_

Stiles was let out of hospital, he hated it there it made him feel more loopy than he as already feeling, his dad was treating him like the glass, but Stiles had to remind him that he was made of thick stuff than glass like two sheets of glass. Scott jump though his bed room window and plopped down on the bed, Stiles looked at him with a smile as he read a book on wolves "Hey, Allison got this." He holds out a bag

"Cool a new hoody." He said, pulling it out

"Yeah she and Lydia picked it out, I think it' a lot of money knowing Lydia." he said watching his friend put it on

"Lydia? Wow so that's what it takes to get notices by Princess Peach is to get raped by a werewolf." He said pulling on the hoody

"Stiles." Scott winced at the memory

"Sorry." He said "What do you think is red my colour?" he said

"Yeah it's your colour… so you're ready for school?"

Stiles looked at him his face become blank making Scott worry "No." He said sitting at his desk and runs his hands though his hair knowing he needs to cut it soon "Derek been sneaking into my room at night, neither of us say anything but I find it comforting to know that he is there keeping the shadows out." he said laughing bitterly

"Stiles we will get the Alpha."

"No Scott I don't just want to 'get' the Alpha I want to skin him, I want to shove a pip into his gut and fill him with fucking boiling liquid of monk's hood and sliver and watched him burn from the inside out while he… he's alive in wolf form or human I don't care. Hell I will even leave him with the hunters on their front door, warped up in a white box and warp it in a blood big BOW!" He roared his eyes flashing a amber, Scott ran to him and pulled him into a hug to stop him from shaking

"Stile breath, its okay we will do those thing." He felt Stiles warped his arms around him and start to cry into his shoulder as Scott held him, he smiled weakly as he cried as well "Heck I will make you a fur coat out of him." They both chuckled

"Thank you."

**Chapter 3  
**

It was dark when Derek came thought the window again and this time Stiles wanted to talk to him, "Hey." Stiles said, Derek froze and look down at the figure on the bed

"Hey." Derek replied back, just standing there

"Will I turn this full moon?"

"No the next one your body is still processing the bite, it's taking longer for you... it happens but I will need to keep an eye on you." a small sob came from Stiles as he sat on the bed and rested his hand on the boy's hip

"I really want him dead." He chocked out, Derek moved over him and warped his arms around the teen and pulled him up onto his lap and held him tightly as he shook and cried

"And we will kill him, I promise you." He said softly as he moved himself so he was sitting up on the bed bored

"I…I still smell him Derek, no matter how much I wash, I can smell him, feel him, I want to be able to sleep to forget." He sob, Derek could feel his heart break as he held him,

"Stiles look up at me." The teen moved his head and look up at him, a gasp left when he felt his wolf paw at him to get closer to Derek,

"W…What…I… I don't understand?"

"My wolf see you the whole of you as my mate and has done since we met and still does. Stiles I want nothing more than to protect you and I failed." He said looking down into the brown eyes,

"I don't blame you." Stiles said as he moved to saddle his hips and cupped his face with his hands "Mate with me please, he can't touch me right?" Stiles asked, Derek smiled softly and warped his arms around him

"No he didn't mate with you, you would have to bite back and be willing with the other."

"I'm willing with you." Stiles said as he leaned in and kissed Derek on the lips, he pulled back slightly as Derek moved forwards and kissed Stiles back. That night they mated with each other slowly and gently marking each other ready to show the world who they belong to.

By morning Stiles felt happier than he had in the last month, Derek was warped his arms around him holding him close, Stiles pressed his ear up against his chest listening to the strong heart beat, he felt so safe he didn't want to leave this warm cocoon, but the churning in his stomach started to feel him uncomfortable by the heat that before made him feel happy and safe, feeling the churning getting worst he moved quickly out of Derek's hold and run to the bathroom thanking god his dad was at work until lunch, as he ran down the hallway naked.

Derek woke up to the sounds of someone being sick, seeing that Stiles was not in the bed with him Derek got up pulling on his jeans, he picked up a pair of PJ bottoms for Stiles as he walked to the bathroom "Stiles?" Derek called out seeing his mate with his head down the loo "What's wrong should I call your dad?"

"No, it must be something I ate." He moaned as he flipped the flush and sat back running his hand though his hair, swearing his hair wasn't this long yesterday

"You sure?"

"Yeah pass me those trousers and I will make breakfast, some toast and sugar water and I will be fine." He smiled; he took the PJ bottoms from Derek and slipped them on, he smiled and kissed him cheek

"Let me cook you sit this one out, I can cook toast and eggs." Derek smiled at him

"Oh it's okay?"

"You're my mate I want to show you I can take care of you." Derek said as he rubbed his thumb over the bite me made last night,

"You did last night."

**Chapter 4  
**

Over the next couple of weeks they found out that the Alpha was Derek's uncle who they all thought was in a catatonic state since the fire, but Peter Hale was the Alpha and was pissed off to find out that Stiles was now mated to Derek making Derek stronger than him.

Stiles had woken up in the arms of his mate, even on nights of the full moon they still woke up together, but Stiles still ended up every morning running to the loo to throw up, he started to feel dizzy and zone out, and he started to have mood swings, everyone thought it was because of what happen to him. At school a lot of people treated him like they always did but some made him feel like he was going to brake there and then, Lydia become closer to Stiles and treated him more as a brother than anything and Jackson well was Jackson he just made sure no one said anything bad about Stiles without Stiles or Scott knowing. One night when Stiles and Derek come over to see Scott, thought the front door (_I know shock horror_) the poor teen fainted on the spot.

While explaining all of Stiles symptoms something cross Scott's mind well his mother's mind, "So tell me is he eating odd things that is not Stiles type of food?"

"He is eating raw meat and he had this thing for ice cream and chips…together."Scott winced, she turned to Stiles who lay on her sofa after he fainted on the front porch; Derek sat there with Stiles' head in his lap

"So what's that got to do with anything?" Derek asked

"Really you can't figure it out? Okay so if I was describing that about me or Allison what would you have said?" They looked at her with a blink expression

"She saying I'm pregnant!" They looked down to see Stiles was a wake with tears in his eyes as he sat up "She saying that all those thing the morning sickness, the mood swings, feeling dizzy and the cravings, that I am pregnant." He said

"What he can't be right, Stiles is a man right?" Scott freaked

"Some male werewolves can get pregnant, it's not unheard off, and if Stiles was human then no he might not be." Derek said

"It's Peters." Stiles said looking at his hand,

"Stiles?" Derek said, Stile turned to Derek his eyes brimming with tears

"Think about it Derek, the morning after we mated you found me with my head half way down the toilet, it's not yours it's his." He said starting to cry into his hands, Scott mum grabbed her son by his shirt and pulled him out the room and into the kitchen to leave the two some alone time.

Stiles sat there crying into his hands as Derek watched him, to Stiles he thought Derek will not want him now he is carrying another wolf's child, his uncle's child and Derek could feel every emotion of his young mate and pulled him into his lap and nuzzled into his neck "Stiles don't cry, I'm not going to leave you, I don't care if Peter is the father you are my mate and the child is still part of my family, I'm not going to leave you I love you." Stiles cried into chest

"How can you still love me how can you, he took what should have be yours." he whimpered crying into his chest, Derek tighten his arms around him and growled

"I will always love you." He whispered as he picked Stiles up and started to go up stairs, Scott watched and his eyes widen in Horror

"The spare room guys the spare room!" He cried out, his mum giggled Scott turned around and looked at his mum "You wouldn't find it funny in a minute when the howling started."

"Oh how bad can it be?" She said as she picked up the kettle and started to fill it with water, the sound of Stiles screams echoed around the house "Get your coat we're going out for tea." She said,

"Told you."

**Chapter 5  
**

**A couple of more months later**

Peter had trapped Stiles in the burnt out Hale house, he knelt in front of him his fingers gently touching his bruised cheek going down to the slight bump, and he smiled as he felt he heart beat of the baby that grows inside of him "So you are pregnant wasn't sure when I saw you at the hospital a week ago the smell wasn't strong enough but now." He said

"Get your hands off me!" Stiles growled out

"Oh your still have fight, good, tell me whose this is it?"

"Derek's." He hissed, chucking Peter looked back at Stiles his eyes turning red, but Stiles was not about to be scare to night

"No I don't think so your 4 months pregnant I think this little one is mine, I see I knew I should have taking you with me." He smiled "I don't want to kill Derek but I can't have him running around calming that this is his child. Don't worry I will take good care of you and I will make sure your father is safe."

"Leave him out of this!" Stiles growled, laughing Peter slapped Stiles in the face again

"Do I have to teach you a lesson again Stiles ummm, do I have to bend you over a fuck you until you submit to me. Derek will only be Alpha if I die." He placed his hand on Stiles' thigh and this time Stiles swiped his claws across his Peter's face making him stumbled back he hissed at the pain, he could feel that the crawls went through his check and that his jaw was broken, he clicked it a few times and setting it back in place.

He looked at Stiles as he stood up the teen was a lot stronger than he thought, but he then thought he was about to force himself on a pregnant wolf , the teen lifted his head and he saw his eyes are were purple "Shit." He said

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again, don't ever threaten my mate or my cubs or my dad do you hear me." He snarled, there was a growls behind him, turning around he saw Derek and Scott standing there.

Peter knew when to give up but he also knew he was not going to go down with a fight "This seems a little un fair three against one." He smiled as he moved closer to Stiles, the teen growled at him

"Move away from my mate Peter?" Derek hissed

"Why would I want to do that he is carrying my child after all and seeming I am Alpha here I think it's only fair I get what's mine." He reach out and placed a hand on the Stiles' shoulder and in a flash Stiles bite down on Peter's hand ripping three fingers off in one quick movement

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Stiles screamed as he pinned Peter on to the ground and was tearing him a part, the man screamed trying to push the teen off, thrashing about as his blood covered the floor, the walls and all over Stiles even Derek and Scott got covered, but in the end Derek pulled the blood dripping Stiles off him and into his arm,

"Stiles come back to me, Stiles come on he's gone now come back to me love come on." He cooed as he tried to calm his mate down as Scott poured the petrol over him before throwing a match at what's left of Peter

"Is he okay?" Scott asked turning to face them, he saw that Stiles had become limp in the wolf's arms; Derek picked him up holding him close to him

"He will be, the stress got to him." Derek told him

"Wow your eyes." Scott said looking at him

"What about them?"

"There red…does that mean your alpha?" Scott asked

"Yeah it does."

**Chapter 6: The End  
**

**5 months later**

Stiles was sat in class his hand rubbing his bump, trying to hush the baby down, he been feeling achy all morning and most of last night, he thought after he done his test if he could get through it he will got to the hospital or something, He was on the last question when as sharp jabbing pain shot through him "Holy hell!" he cried out,

"Is everything all right Mr Stilinski?" The teacher asked,

"Hold that thought." He winced as he wrote his last answer and stood up grabbing his bag, the others in the class watched him move Allison looked at Scott who nodded and they saw that Lydia and Jackson was looked at him "Right so here is my test." he said wincing again at another wave of pain, "Ooooh arrh ouch." he said and then he froze and looked down and back up "And my waters just broke and if you don't mind I am now going to scream." The teacher just nodded his head and Stiles doubled over and screamed in pain.

Derek arrived at the hospital in time to hear his mate scream, making the windows shake and some nurses run from the room "I take it's going well?" he asked Scott

"They are getting him ready to cut him open but he wouldn't let them until you get here." Scott answered

"DEREK I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU, GET IN HERE NOW!" Walking into the room he sat by his mate's side as the nurses made him slip on a green robe

"Hey." He said

"Oh don't hey me, listen up good if you think I am going to let you have a child of your own after this…fooorgeeeet it, my arse is not limits to everyone." Stiles growled out, he looked up at the doctors and nurses and growled "What are you waiting for start cutting for cries sake."

"You know I kind of like see you get all bossy." Derek smiled as he took his hand

"I fucking bet you do, but you're still not putting that cock near my arse."

"You wouldn't be saying that after your feeling better." Derek smirked kissing his forehead.

Outside the small group sat waiting, Scott's mum and Stiles' dad were sat there hand in hand, Scott and Allison were talking quietly about some things that meant tell her Mum and Dad and Scott's mum and by the looks of the untold story about the sliver ring on his mum's finger he will have to tell sheriff Stilinski to, Lydia was zoning out Jackson because he was now dating Danny who was sat next to him while Lydia was looking up baby clothes.

Sitting in the room Stiles was crying and smiling holding their baby boy in his arm, he turned to Derek and looked at him "I'm sorry for the things I said, I didn't mean any of it, I do want to have your children and I want you to…well you know." He said, wiping away his tears Derek kissed him on the lips and rested his forehead against his

"I know, but let's get this one to the age of 3 before we have anymore." Derek said softly as he touched the baby in his mates arms

"Agreed, so started wearing condoms." Stiles said

"I don't were those things." Stiles smiled,

"We better let the family in." The alpha wolf said after a few moments of quiet

"Yeah we better." Derek got up and moved to the door and open it up, Stiles smiled as the rush of people came running into the room almost knocking over Derek

"Awww he looks so cute, what are you going to call him?" Allison asked as he held him

"Well I think he looks like a Harry but Derek says he looks more like Frank so we're working it at the moment." Stiles said

"Well I think Harry is better." Scott said,

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Derek says,

"No!" came the group reply

"You can name the next one Frank; it works for both boys or girls." Stiles smiled "See there is Frankie, Franko see." He beamed as he got his little Harry back and held him closely.


End file.
